It all started with an unexpected catch
by ko-i-shi-te-'ru
Summary: Yuu and Miki are just regular classmates. Miki hates Yuu becasue she thinks he is pretty conceited, but something happened that made her change her mind. I kinda changed their personalities a bit.


It all started with an unexpected catch… 

Miki walked as her eyes strayed at the displays of the different clothing stores at the mall. She was shopping alone that time. She wanted to invite her friends but then she decided she wanted to do it by herself. She passed by a clothing store named _Blush_ and the display caught her eye. She looked at it alongside two giggling teenage girls, who appeared younger than her. _Wow, this style definitely takes a looker's breath away, _Miki thought. _But I don't think it'll look good on me_.

Suddenly, Miki's stomach grumbled loudly. The two teenage girls stopped giggling and looked at her as if she was diseased. Miki's whole face burned and she started to walk away. _That was embarrassing, _she thought. _I guess I'd better eat first._

She headed for the food court and when she got there, she saw her friends seated at a table, laughing loudly. Her best friend, Meiko, caught sight of her and waved. "Hey, Miki!" she cried out.

Miki rushed over to them with a smile. "Hey, guys! What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Well, we just thought we'd hang-out for a while. We called you at home but your mother said you weren't there but she didn't say you went here. Pull up a chair and eat with us. We were just deciding what to order," Yuri replied.

"Thanks! I'm famished! What are you guys having?"

"_Anything_! This is the food court, dummy!" Yoshiko exclaimed.

"It's pronounced _Miki_, actually," Miki informed.

"I was kidding!"

"Me, too. Come on, let's grab some food!"

They were all seated around the table laden with food. And as part of being a group of noisy girls, they were chatting ceaselessly about different topics. Yoshiko talked about the upcoming semi-finals the soccer team was entering. She's a cheerleader.

"The team is getting tighter each practice. I really think they could stand a chance of winning," she commented.

"I don't want to talk about the whole team and their chances of winning, I want to talk about the _players_!" Yuri said.

"Yuri!" Miki cried, shocked.

"What? I really like their star player, Yuu."

"Yuu? You actually _like_ that conceited creep?"

"Miki! He is _not_ a conceited creep! You just don't know him! He's perfect!" Yuri defended.

Meiko giggled at them. "You guys are so funny! Besides, Yuu's not so great. Namura is," she joked, knowing the girls hate him.

Yoshiko made a sour face at Meiko. "_Namura_ is the conceited creep. Yuu is a perfect gentleman!" she said.

"Whatever! Look let's just stop this conversation! It's ruining my appetite," Miki said.

Miki woke up the next day, tired but happy. They had a lovely time at the mall and she was able to buy lots of new clothes. She got out of bed and took a quick bath, then she started to prepare for school. She took her books and her homework. She was going to take a bus to school that day. Her bike had a flat tire. She went down and saw her mother preparing her breakfast. "Good morning, Mom!" she greeted.

Her mother looked at her in surprise. "Well! You're up early today!" she said.

Miki sat down and started to eat. "I have to catch the 6:30 bus today or else I'll be late," she said.

After eating, Miki kissed her mom on the cheek and rushed to the door. She went out and headed towards the bus stop. The bus came at exactly 6:30 and she went in. It only took 10 minutes for the bus to arrive at the school. Miki grabbed her bag and started to walk down the bus aisle. She was about to step out when the driver called her. She had dropped her book.

She picked it up and tripped as she was going down the steps. She started to fall and was screaming but she actually fell on something soft. And she found out…

"Yuu!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Yuu was looking at her as he held her. "Are you all right? Good thing I was passing by or else I wouldn't have been able to catch you and you might have been hurt," he said in a soothing voice.

Miki went red and pushed away from Yuu's grip. "I'm okay, thank you," she said without looking at him.

Yuu continued to stare at her worriedly. "Are you sure? Do you need to go to the clinic?" he asked.

"No! N-no, I'm just fine. Thank you," Miki mumbled and started to walk quickly towards the school entrance. When she got out of Yuu's sight, Miki slumped against a wall and let out a relieved sigh. That was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to her.

"I saw that!"

Miki jumped in surprise and saw Yuri smiling deviously at her side. "What?" she asked.

Yuri rolled her eyes. "_That_! With Yuu! You fell in his arms!" she squealed excitedly.

"_Did not_! It was an accident! I was clumsy and I tripped!" Miki defended. But Yuri continued to look at her with disbelief and was looking excited. Miki's brows joined. "Fine! But I'm telling you, Yuri, you just stop that and forget you ever saw it! The last thing I need is someone like you teasing me about that Yuu! I don't like him, okay?" she exclaimed.

"Suit yourself. But you know, you two will make a great couple," Yuri said.

In frustration, Miki put her hands on her ears and let out an angry grumble.

After 'debating' with Yuri, Miki rushed to her Home Economics class. She was glad to be rid of Yuri for once but she wasn't that lucky. Yuu was one of her classmates. _Yuri is crazy to even _say_ that Yuu and I can be a match_! Miki thought, irritated. _To think I'm going to spend a relationship with that conceited creep_! She cast a look at Yuu and winced. _Yuck_!

"All right, class. I have decided that for our next lesson, you shall be divided into partners to do a reporting. The lesson is about the different foods of the different countries of the world," their teacher started. "Since I have counted that there will be 21 pairs, I have placed different colored sticks here in the classroom. Whoever picks the same colored sticks will be partners. So, start searching the place."

The students started to search the classroom for the colored sticks. Miki quickly looked on the corners of the classroom because it was the place likely to hold a colored stick. She searched on the corner of their shelf and there she found a yellow stick. She quickly put it in her pocket and sat back on her seat. A few students have already seated themselves. After each student has gone back to their seats, their teacher started to call out the colors.

"Blue," she recited and two students stood up. "Red…orange…pink…green…violet."

Miki looked at her classmates as the colors were recited. Then… "Yellow…" their teacher announced. Miki stood up at the same time as Yuu did. The smile was wiped off her face while Yuu smiled at her.

Miki sat down, bewildered, angry and irritated. Of all the partners she could have, why _Yuu_?

"And beige," their teacher finally said. Then, she rolled up the paper she was holding and sat down. "All right, will the partners please sit together and I will pass this box along that contains the countries."

Miki froze. _Sit together_? What did she do to deserve such punishment?

Yuu approached her and sat beside her. "Hi," he greeted.

"Uh…yeah…hi," Miki mumbled. Yuu looked at her with confused eyes but then he shook his head and looked at the teacher.

The box was passed around and it took a long time before it finally reached Miki and Yuu.

Yuu held the box and he passed it on to Miki. "You pick," he said.

Miki pushed it back. "No, you do it," she said.

"Aw, come on, it's all right. Go on, pick."

"No. You pick out. I'm not in the mood and I might pick some lame-o country with absolutely _nothing_ normal in their food ingredients!" Miki angry muttered.

Yuu stared at Miki. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Stop bickering and pick!" Miki exclaimed. Yuu looked shocked but instead of asking, he picked out a piece of paper from the box and passed it on. "Hey! We actually have something easy! Look, Spain," he informed.

"Oh, great," Miki said sarcastically.

"Ok, partners, now you can talk about the food that you are going to prepare. We shall proceed to the library where you could all get some information," their teacher said.

"Hey, Miki! You look pissed off," Meiko said worriedly as she approached Miki who was arranging things in her locker. "How come?"

"Our Home Ec. Teacher _actually_ decided to have us work in pairs on a project!" Miki exclaimed in frustration.

"Uh… I don't see anything wrong with that."

"There isn't anything wrong with the _idea_. It's my _partner_ that's wrong. Guess who?"

"Oh, I see," Meiko said. "Yuu?"

"Yeah, and it's a nightmare!"

Meiko laughed. "Wow, lucky you," she teased.

"Ugh! I _hate_ it when somebody teases me like that!"

"So, what are your plans?"

"Oh, we're gonna get together this weekend to buy groceries and cook it. It's due next Monday. It'll be hell weekend for me!"

Miki closed her locker with a bang.

Saturday…

"Ready to go grocery shopping?" Yuu asked as Miki opened the door of her house.

"Sure, Yuu, come on. Let's get this over with," Miki replied.

"Someone sure is grumpy this morning. Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_! Will you quit asking me that?"

"Sorry. So, we'll be cooking _Paella_. We'll add lots of vegetables, and shellfish, and meat, and chicken, and—"

"Whoa! Don't get too excited, please," Miki pleaded sarcastically and started to walk across the busy road.

"Hey Miki, watch out!" Yuu suddenly cried and Miki felt herself being pulled away from the speeding car that passed by. Miki froze in shock as Yuu protectively shielded her. She regained her composure after a few minutes and blinked her eyes. She pulled away from Yuu. "Uh—thanks," she whispered with her eyes wide.

Yuu looked at her with worried eyes. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt," he said in a husky voice. For a few seconds, Miki fell into the depths of Yuu's stare. Then, she shook her head. "Uh…yeah," she agreed. "Me, too. Come on, we really should get going or else we won't finish."

They started to walk across the street with Miki scolding herself in her thoughts. _What was _that_, Miki?_ She asked herself. _Don't you _ever_ do that again_!

They entered the grocery store and started picking the ingredients. Yuu looked at the list he made for them. "We should get the rice first," he said.

Miki cast a glance at list and said, "You get the rice and the chicken, I'll get the saffron and the shellfish. Then, we'll meet back here to decide what vegetables and other meats we want to add, okay?" she said.

"Sure. See you later," Yuu waved as he smiled at her and went on to the rice section. Miki's heart gave an unexpected thump. She clutched her chest and joined her brows. _Miki, stop it_! She scolded herself.

Yuu came back to the spot where they were supposed to meet again after buying the rice and picking out the chicken. He patiently stood there and waited for Miki to arrive. And then he saw her running towards him with her hair flying behind her. She reached him and looked at the chicken. "Hey, this is a nice chicken!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're smiling for something," Yuu said.

"Huh?"

"You're smiling. This is the first time I ever saw you smile at me since we became partners in this project. It's really nice."

Miki's heart raced and her face showed a drop of pink. She had never seen this side of Yuu. She always thought he was a jerk. But…

_No, Miki_!_ You hate him, remember_?

Miki dropped her smile. "Really?" she glared at Yuu. "Well, that's the first and the last. Come on, we're wasting time!"

She raced to the vegetable section. Yuu watched her with a smile.

Sunday…

Miki sat on the sofa of their living room and stared at the ceiling. She was actually thinking of Yuu. There was something that changed her feelings toward him. But she _can't_! She _hates_ him… right?

Suddenly, their doorbell rang. Miki leaped from the sofa and began to run excitedly towards the door. It must be Yuu! Then, she stopped. _Why are you excited? Keep calm, Miki. Don't show you're actually excited_, she told herself.

She reached the door and opened it. There was Yuu standing in front of it. "Hi, Yuu," she greeted as lifeless and dull as she could.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Come on, let's start cooking." Miki led Yuu towards the kitchen. They set up all that they could possibly need and started the process. "Miki, you cook the rice and I'll chop the rest of the ingredients," Yuu said.

Miki accordingly went and cooked the rice after washing it. Then, as Yuu chopped away, she sat on a stool and read a magazine while waiting for the rice to cook. She became so engrossed with the articles that she forgot all about the rice.

Yuu stopped chopping as he caught a whiff of air that smelled like something burning. He quickly turned to Miki. "Miki… I think—"

"Oh no!" Miki cried. She rushed to the rice and saw that it was all dried up and some parts were black. Miki turned to Yuu with a sober face. "I'm sorry," she meekly said. Then, tears dropped from her eyes.

Yuu quickly rushed to her side. "Hey, don't cry, it happens to everyone," he assured.

"No, I'm careless. I'm never going to cook rice again! Or better yet, I'm never going to cook _anything_ ever!"

"What? That's crazy. The mistake is understandable. Don't let it bother you. We'll just buy some more rice. I'll go over to the store now, okay?"

"I am _so_ dumb!"

"You're not dumb. You're the smartest girl I've ever met. Plus, you're cute."

Miki looked at Yuu and he was smiling at her, with both his brows raised. She shoved his face away. "Stop joking!" she exclaimed, blushing.

Yuu turned back to her, laughing. "I was telling the truth! You don't believe me?" he asked.

"Yuu, just get out of here and buy some rice! Please!" Miki screamed. The color in her cheeks grew more intense as she pushed Yuu towards the door. He was still laughing.

When Yuu was finally out the door, Miki leaned her back against it and sighed. Then, she smiled excitedly and squealed in delight.

"Mmm… that sure smells delicious. I hope it tastes delicious, too," Miki said as Yuu put the cooked _Paella_ on a large bowl. He then took a spoon and dug it in. He pushed the spoon towards Miki. "Here, have a taste," he said.

Miki opened her mouth and had a taste of the delicacy. "Mmm… it's fabulous!" she exclaimed. "We will _definitely_ get high grades!"

Yuu grabbed the lid of the bowl and covered it. "We'll just heat it tomorrow at the Home Ec. Laboratory before the start of the lesson, okay?" he asked.

"Okay. So…" Miki said.

"So… I guess I'll be going home. I'll just bring this tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay."

Yuu started to walk towards the door, followed by Miki. Before leaving, Yuu turned to Miki and smiled. "I had a nice time with you," he said.

"Thanks. The same goes for me," Miki returned. They smiled at each other and then Yuu started to walk away with a wave.

Miki sighed.

"Yuu and I received top grades for our project," Miki told her friends the next day.

"Wow, I see someone has changed her feelings towards Yuu," Yoshiko teased.

"Well, he's nice and fun to be with."

"And this was the girl who used to say Yuu was a conceited creep!" Yuri said. They all laughed. They were sitting at a table in their cafeteria and eating lunch. Meiko ate her rice cake and leaned towards Miki. "So, tell us, did he try to ask you out?" she asked.

"No. Why would he?" Miki replied.

"If he really likes you, he will," Yoshiko said. "Did he invite you to watch his game on Saturday?" Miki shook her head and looked at her confusedly. So, does that mean Yuu doesn't like her? Was he just playing with her feelings?

"Hey, Miki, it's Yuu!" Meiko hissed. Miki's heart thumped as she turned to the place Meiko was pointing at. There he was, and he was laughing with his friends. Come to think of it, Miki realized she liked his eyes and the way he smiles.

Their group passed their table and Yuu caught sight of Miki. "Hey, Miki!" he greeted.

"Hi!" Miki returned, a bit shyly.

When the group left, Miki's friends started to tease her.

Their Literature period was spent in the library where they could read books about the Russian Literature. Miki sat alone at a table after she had picked a book.

"Hi, Miki, can I sit here?" a voice asked.

Miki looked up and saw Yuu. She nodded and he sat down right across her. "Have you found out any useful information about the Russian Lit?" Yuu asked.

"No, I'm trying to understand, though," Miki replied. "My brain capacity is too small to do so."

Yuu laughed. "You know it's not. You're the smartest girl I've ever met. Plus—"

"I know. I'm cute," Miki finished.

"Wow…" Yuu muttered. "I didn't know you were so thick-faced."

"Am _not_, you jerk!"

Yuu laughed again and Miki realized she liked the sound of his laughter. Yuu stopped laughing and looked at her. "Hey, I was wondering if…" he started.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to watch the game on Saturday?"

Miki lowered the book she was reading and looked at Yuu. "Do you _want_ me to watch the game on Saturday?" she asked back.

"Well…yes. Actually, I would love it if you would be there."

Inside, Miki was squealing excitedly but no matter how excited she was, she didn't dare show it. She merely smiled at Yuu. "Then, I'll be there," she said.

Yuu returned her smile. "Really? That's great!" he exclaimed. "Well, see you on Saturday then." Yuu stood up and left. Miki sighed.

Saturday…

It was the day of the big soccer game and the whole school came to watch and to support their team. It was easy because it was held on their school soccer field. Miki, Meiko and Yuri chose seats that viewed the whole place and where they can see all the action. Yoshiko was down with the cheerleaders and cheering. They formed a human pyramid with her on top. She was very high up.

"Go, Yoshiko!" the trio screamed.

Yoshiko looked at them and waved. A buzzer sounded somewhere and that signaled the start of the game. The announcer talked away and informed the crowd about all that was happening in the game.

The game wore on and Yuu's team was leading by 2 points. The cheerleaders outdid themselves by doing hair-raising stunts to cheer the players on. At half-time break, the cheerleaders of each team will display some stunts and provide entertainment for the audience. The first to perform was the group from their school. Miki, Meiko and Yuri all cheered Yoshiko.

They formed again another human pyramid with Yoshiko on top. They began to turn around and the crowd cheered them. Then, something happened. A rumbling sound was heard coming from the edge of the field. They saw something speeding across the field towards the cheerleaders. It was the field mower! It was out of control!

It headed towards the cheerleaders and they stumbled. Yoshiko screamed as the whole human pyramid began to wobble. Miki, Meiko and Yuri rushed down the bleachers and across the field at the same time as the players of their school did. The human pyramid split as the mower rushed through and Yoshiko hurtled towards the ground.

"Yuu!" Miki screamed as she ran away from Meiko and Yuri towards the falling cheerleaders. "Yoshiko!"

Yuu ran and caught Yoshiko before she fell on the ground. Miki stopped and smiled with relief.

"MIKI! BEHIND YOU!" she heard Meiko scream.

Miki turned and saw the mower. "Oh no!"

That was her last scream before everything went black.

Miki opened her eyes and saw a blinding flash of light. _What happened_? She began to sit up but she couldn't. Her whole body ached.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered. She looked beside her and saw Yuu. He was holding her hand and was looking relieved. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What happened?" Miki asked.

"It was that darn mower. You were hit."

"I was? So that's why my body is aching all over," she said. Then, her eyes widened. "Where is Yoshiko?"

"She's safe. I caught her."

"That's good. Where did that crazy mower come from?"

"It was the other team's cheerleaders. They let it loose to prevent our cheerleaders to perform well. They forfeited the game. We won."

"That's great." Miki closed her eyes and opened them again. Yuu was still holding her hand and staring at her. Miki weakly smiled at him. "What?" she asked.

Yuu frowned. "I thought I almost lost you back there," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"It was all my fault, if I hadn't—"

"Look, I told you to catch Yoshiko. No one knew I was going to get hit."

"I don't care. But I'm glad you're safe," Yuu said. "Miki—"

"Yes?" Miki asked. Yuu gave her hand a squeeze and looked her in the eye. "When you were hit, I got scared," he started. "I was afraid you would leave me without knowing that—"

"What?"

"Miki, I love you. And I don't ever want to lose you. You're very important to me and I want you to know that whatever happens I'm here for you." Miki's heart gave a sudden leap. Here was Yuu telling her that he loves her! She smiled as her eyes swelled with tears of joy. "I love you, too, Yuu," she said.

Yuu leaned forward and kissed her. Then, they enveloped each other in their arms. Miki couldn't believe it. _Yuu loves her_!


End file.
